The present invention relates to a mounting clip for pressing onto a stud, in particular a weld stud, provided with the ridges extending radially in the main, which clip is provided with a box containing a hole for accommodating the stud, with two resilient fingers projecting from the box walls at opposite ends and with two detents staggered at 90.degree. in relation to the resilient fingers.
A mounting clip of that similar to the present clip is shown in German reference DE-OS No. 27 44 294. The relatively sturdy box on this mounting clip, which gives the mounting clip its inner stability, determines the flexibility imparted to the resilient fingers and above all to the detents, the flexibility of which is limited however, due to the necessary inner rigidity of the box. The object of the invention is therefore to improve the above referred to mounting clip to such an extent, that improved conditions are provided for developing the flexibility of the resilient fingers, and the detents.